Q u i x o t i c
by seductive insanity
Summary: AU. Five themes, five songs, five stories – /Drabbles of SasuSaku/


**Q** _u_ i **x** _o_ t **i** _c_

.

.

.

CINQUE

.

.

.

Almost

A

L

W

A

Y

S

.

.

.

* * *

**[1]**_Only Just a Dream_

Her eyes landed on the piano, quietly drifting from reality. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't stay.

_Was it just a dream?_

Today was the day, the day when her best friend was going to be married. And she hates this day, this stupid day – she loathes how weak and desperate she is to get out of here. She only sees him, only him and he's gone, he's not hers anymore (he never was hers in the first place), and she hates that she still cares. So why couldn't she just be a stupid normal person and fucking move on.

And her thoughts still linger on him, she will not fade, she will not scream, she will not dwindle into reality. He is gone and it is over. She will linger in her dreams and she will go back to those times, she will cherish it, forever and ever. It is the only way she will remember him.

The only way –

And she hates it, absolutely distastes it.

She will go down memory lane, and it will only be a distant dream. As she sees him and her walk away down the aisle to the car.

– Away from her.

* * *

**[2]** _We Belong Together_

He waits for her, only for her. His steps are quick and precise, he is excited, heart pumping and adrenaline driving. When all the fans throw themselves onto his feet, he will only be willing for her only her.

Her beautiful shining green eyes and luminescent cherry blossom locks are intoxicating to him, she's like a drug.

And they belong together –

As cliché as that sounds – she has always supported him, she was willing to let him go for his dream so it was only fair if he does the same.

His raven black eyes are firm and steady, he gazes at the houses and spots her house (the one that he always stayed at when he was younger), he walks over with a velvet box in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other, it's time to propose.

He knocks once –

– Twice –

– Thrice and waits patiently.

When she opens the door, she is donning a beautiful white dress and a makeup free face. And he knows from that moment on that this is the girl for him, and he kneels.

* * *

**[3] **_Catch Me_

She will fall and she hates that she will. She knows that this will hurt her and she will distant herself so that she may be able to be protected.

_Protected from what?_

The moonlight is beautiful, and he is so hypnotizing under its florescent beauty his gentle noir eyes see though her soul, she is falling and she hates herself for it. Her heart is not ready, it has been trampled on way too much, and she is not ready.

Not ready –

– At all.

She is nervous, nervous, and nervous. She is being suffocated the good way she doesn't set her hopes too high but he's done it, he's burned down these walls and it scares her.

She will not fret, she will breathe and for the first time she lets go. She finally smiles and laughs. She can see it, unraveling like a butterfly.

_Please catch me_.

* * *

**[4] **_Not over You_

His mind is blurry, numb even. He wants to get away from here, away from her. She is plaguing his mind, and he is starting to get senseless. Suddenly he sees her, in all her innocent glory, she sees him and smiles beautifully and places herself in the seat in front of him, and they talk casually although she is doing most of the talking. She is not innocent, she is magnificent, she threw him in the loop and it damn well hurt.

_He is not over her. _

And he despises that about himself. So he gets up and leaves her talking to herself. She stops and sadly smiles. He starts jogging then breaks into a sprint,

"She won't go way" your mind says.

"And I won't let her" your heart whispers.

_**He is not over her – and he hates that about himself.**_

* * *

**[5]** _The Only Exception_

She wakes quietly and stands up slowly, soundlessly taking a moment to observe the face that was so close to her. His spiky black, black hair was in a bed headed mess, and his lips were untouchably soft looking, his skin contrasted handsomely. Letting the arms that were by her hips slide smoothly, she thinks about everything that has happened and takes her leave.

_She promised herself that love does not exist. _

So she wakes from her reverie, she stands and closes the door and leaves. Somewhere in her elf she knows that love is not hers, never will be. She lives like a ghost, floating from places to places feeling nothing, feeling numb.

_Is she content?_

She slowly walks down the path to the main sidewalk. What could have been if she stayed, will he move on, will he still smile? Her reality is too frail and breakable, she knows it will hurt; it will not be a smooth ride. But she can't help run back to the house, drop all her things by the door and sleep with him more, and as she breathes back his masculine fragrance, his noir tresses catching the sunlight she snuggles deeper within his arms. She is not alone, not alone, not right now.

.

.

.

And the man slowly smiles into her temples.

* * *

A/N: I WROTE THIS IN TEN MINUTES. WOOOOOOOT. For the music prompt (Make a story with only using a song and writing a story within that time. No playbacks, no skipping songs. SONGS MUST BE IN SHUFFLE).

To clarify; [1] "Just a Dream" by Nelly – a story about how Sakura is in Sasuke's wedding remembering their past relationships.

[2] "We Belong Together" by BIGBANG feat. Park Bom – a story of how Sasuke became a superstar and he is proposing.

[3] "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato – a story of how Sakura lets go of her past so she can be with Sasuke

[4] "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw – a story of how Sasuke is still not over Sakura, hence the title.

[5] "The Only Exception" by Paramore – kinda sequel to catch me, but its how Sakura strats doubting herself. And stuff.

SO YEAH, READ AND REVIEW. **And if somebody wants to be my beta-reader, send me some PM's.**


End file.
